Hospital Blues
Hospital Blues is the fifth episode of the fifth season. Tagline When the Senate based on Rator III hailed the Bouteina, its crew did not quite know that the senatorial faction sent them to recapture a top secret Tal Shiar facility that doubled as a field hospital near the Romulan-Hydran border. Summary Act One While they were on a patrol run, the faction of the Romulan Senate based on Rator III hailed them and tasked them with an important mission. Senator Depani tells them that they are out there to recapture a listening post over Teyr but that capturing Teyr could be at their discretion. The facility being 47 hours away at warp 9.6, they get to Teyr on the double. Upon arriving over Teyr, they realized that invading Teyr could constitute an act of war and, as such, is only out there to recapture the listening post. And that the muriyz defend the planet, as well as the orbital hospital but only with an antiquated destroyer. Act Two The captain of the Shevetra, the enemy destroyer, sent its warning message to the Romulan dreadnought, as it fired its overloaded hellbore cannons, bringing the dreadnought's topside shields down and forcing the repairs of the siege disruptor. Both sides launched their attack fighters; Otto goes for the main hull while the other Romulan fighters fight the other fighters. The Hydrans were targeting the impulse engines of the dreadnought while they were being shot down (or simply disabled) by the underside weapons arrays of the dreadnought, even when the enemy shields are downed. Act Three In the middle of a battlefield, the listening post hailed the crewmen and the doctors of the facility expressed their griefs to Dhiemm even when Brianna Reiss' men launched a volley of plasma torpedoes, destroying the enemy destroyer, but not without looting the latinum in the ship first. To relief the overworked medics of the facility, Taev Radaik decides to have some EMHs sent, as the complaints of the hospital personnel are heard. But to relieve the overworked medics, they needed to send copies of all EMHs they have. Finally, Pazzo decides to have an away team ready for the hospital mission. Act Four The overworked medics estimated the cost of their demands at 55,000 bars of latinum over the next five years. With the Triple-E Senates about to provide music therapy, Otto Mann seemed over-enthusiastic about performing once again, even when the facility leader announces that his crew is going back to work. Dhiemm demands that Pazzo gets on the station's bridge even if he only began to work on the patients. The nurses wondered what the musicians were doing in their orbital hospital. The musicians replied that cures were often more complicated than just curing the body of the patients and the soul also needed curing. Act Five In order to know whether their plan worked, Dhiemm asked Ulduar to beam a new away team out and listen to Rihanna's musical antics. They come to the hospital's restaurant to eat what the patients eat, like tribbles and pecan pies, and, also, to listen to whatever music Rihanna's lackeys have been playing for the patients. The first thing the patients requested was the song "Chance Time". While he could see the others perform, Pazzo feels that their work has been accomplished in the hospital. And, as they leave the hospital, they hand over the three EMHs. And Zetra's son's ears were "broken" by the Triple-E Senates' music. External link *Hospital Blues on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes